Reddernecks
Reddernecks * 'Home Base: 'The Last Garage, 2221 13th Ave S, Fargo, RRDMZ , 58103 *'Colors/Signs: '''Yeah, so, its not really THAT kind of gang. About the closest they have to colors is a general prediliction for rural, working-class cowboy and Retrobilly fashion. Sometimes, although usually that's just a product of where they're from or what they do for a day job. Besides, Reddernecks pretty much all know each other from hunting or Retrobilly shows or the bar or family reunions or wherever. *'Description: 'Working-class car thieves, mechanics and smugglers. *'Rackets: 'First and foremost, the Reddernecks are vehicle enthusiasts. They run a chop-shop out behind the Last Garage where they break-down vehicles (stolen, salvaged and their own) and rebuild them with mods (legal and not-so-legal). The Reddernecks are probably most famous for their "Mall Runs", salvage runs to and smuggling runs through the Wasted Acres Quarantine Zone. They also run an informal barter and repair market between regulars at the Last Garage, with a special emphasis on guns. Not to stay true to stereotype, but these boys and girls, well, they do love their guns. And when you're facing down a pack of ghouls in the ruins of a magically-tainted Hot Topic or mutant zoo animals between the stacks at the abandoned Walmart, boy does that stopping power come in handy. *'Legitimate Business: 'Varies. The Reddernecks aren't, by and large, full-timers, and while there are a few professional scavangers or car thieves among them, most of them are poor working folks with day jobs, when they can get them. *'Allies/Rivals: '''The Reddernecks claim they're the friendliest folk in the Zone, and 'Everybody Loves a Country Boy/Girl' and they're not wholly wrong. They provide a couple of services and folks have come to appreciate that. They do a lot of business and have a lot of good relationships with the thieves in the Dirty E's, the smugglers of the Woodchippers and their fellow good-ol-boys in the Saturdayers and enough of the town-dwelling Reddernecks are also members of their local Ten Miles that they don't get much hassle from that direction. Even the Zone Patrol, who's supposed to be guarding the Quarantine against the likes of them, turn the occasional blind eye, prefering to keep Quarantine violations where they can see them. It is said, truthfully, that the Last Garage was the first place in the Zone to serve Lake Devil beer, due to their close, reciprocal relationship with the Lake Devils. They even have a pretty good dynamic with the farms of the Biodynamicists and the Crop Circle, who are, to many of them, their kin, same goes for the Roamer families for similar reasons. Which is not to say that they are universally beloved.They have their beefs with the vigilante crews, especially the Squad and the Drummers, as well as a deep-seated blood feud with the Heathens. OK, the Heathens have a blood feud with them and they have a policy of avoiding big, angry trolls on choppers whenever possible, but still... Return to: Gangs Category:Underworld